


84. Lady Hel

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But it's fine!, F/F, Technically Clarke is dead now too, lexa is dead, not actually angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke opens her eyes and see the person she was certain she would never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	84. Lady Hel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



"Hello, Clarke."

Clarke stared at the figure in front of her. It was hard to breathe and her eyes were tearing up, but she kept desperately blinking and forcing it back. It couldn't be true. Lexa was dead, Clarke had seen her die, she had arranged the funeral even. Lexa was dead.

"Yes, I'm dead." Lexa smiled slightly, her eyes softening. Clarke took a rasping breath and forced her confused feelings aside. "I have been waiting for you all this time, right here in this room. Do you recognize it?"

Not until then did Clarke look around, and then she had to take a step backward. She was in Lexa's old throne room in Polis, with Lexa sitting on her throne, where she belonged. But that couldn't be real! Last she remembered she had been over in Azgeda, helping Roan fight against unknown invaders that kept killing his people. Clarke was Wanheda, and thanks to her blodtransfusion with Ontari and her bond with Lexa she was as much of a Commander as anyone could be right then. The chip hanging around her neck had given her the strength she needed.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"You died," was Lexa's blunt answer. There was no feelings visible in her face, but in her eyes shone her compassion and grief. Just like when she was alive and couldn't allow herself to show her feelings. "It was an ambush, you didn't even have time to wake up. Your troops are fighting for their lives as we speak. Many have already died."

It was a testament to everything Clarke had been through that she only nodded, her heart heavy. "I see. So it's over then. I failed."

"No one said that."

Clarke's head rose with a jerk and she stared as Lexa slowly rose from her throne and walked down the steps. With every step the air got thicker, heavier, cracking with something Clarke didn't recognize.

Then Lexa spoke again, and Clarke realized: power.

"Clarke Griffin, Wanheda, Slayer of the Mountain Men, Commander of the thirteen clans. I welcome you to your death. I'm afraid there is no time for you to rest, however. You are needed in the living world."

"Lexa..." Clarke raised one shaky hand to rest against Lexa's cheek. It was cold, the coldness of a long-dead corpse. Absently Clarke noticed that she was almost as cold. "What is going on? What are we doing here? If we're dead, what can we do now?"

Lexa smiled and covered Clarke's hand with her own. "This is my realm now, and I need you as my general. My Commander of Death. I have found that our duties to our people never truly end, and we have much work in front of us."

Clarke closed her eyes and took another step forward, letting her head fall against Lexa's shoulder. Almost immediately Lexa's arms embraced her, and Clarke felt a cheek against the top of her head.

Alright. She would do whatever she had to, whatever was needed and demanded of her, as long as she never had to leave Lexa again.


End file.
